Musical melodys
by Bloody7851
Summary: Just a few songs I wrote you can use them with parts of your story and I have a them also for real characters,but you can still use them for you ocs I will also take request for songs for your ocs giving that you tell me a little about them it can be about any thing from romance and crushes to murders and killing.
1. Chapter 1

princess twilight sparkle and flash serenity

Hello there  
Nice to see you  
You know it's weird  
That we keep  
Finding each other

Bumping in to  
One another  
I say hello  
Blushing  
Smiling

Hearts pounding  
My mind twirling  
My thoughts see  
Me and you

A fantasy I know  
I wish it was real  
That I was always with you  
Always by your side

I smile as I see you face  
I blush wildly  
I smile randomly  
Just thinking about you

My heart glows  
My mind fogs  
My soul yearns for you

I jump up  
I take a deep breath  
I don't think  
I walk to you

My Romeo  
I try not to blush  
As I see you  
And all you are

My Romeo

*next part male side*

There she is  
So amazing  
So hypnotizing  
So beautiful

She dazzles me  
She is so  
angelic  
So  
heavenly

She walks up  
To me  
My face flushing  
She blushing

My heart skipping  
My mind racing  
My thoughts prancing  
My soul yearning

She smiles  
So heavenly  
So amazingly  
She surprises me  
Everyday  
My Juliet

*next part back to female*

I then realize  
When he told me  
As you wish  
He really meant

Another three words  
I love you  
In all you are  
You are my  
Serenity

I look at you  
And smile  
Hello princess  
He says to me

I say  
As you wish  
I agree  
Then I smile  
To that dear Romeo

*next part male*

My eyes widen  
To that Juliet  
That she said  
As you wish

But I know  
That really means  
I love you

I stand in shock  
At first  
As a kiss  
Comes between us

*next part both*

My heart soars  
I love you  
Were have you been  
This is magic  
Between us

I have always  
Loved you  
Even thought  
I just meant you

But I will always love you


	2. Chapter 2

This is for The Cookie Crisp 88 I hope you like it 88

* * *

My mind is so confused

To see the way thorough  
Because I really loved you  
Oh I really loved you

If i close my eyes forever  
Will it all go away  
To a land  
Were my life is a dream

If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all reman the same  
To this saddens  
Of you not being mine

If I could just have  
Just one more wish  
You would be beside  
Me laughing and gigging

But memory's still last  
In my heart  
Make my heart  
Forget and forgive

I can see  
When you stay low nothing happens  
Does it feel right ?

Late in the moonlight  
Things I think of the things  
I put behind me  
inhabit my mind

I am sure  
That it's time  
for me to face it  
But can I take it?

That you will  
Never be mine

Look here she  
comes now  
I stare in wonder  
At your beautiful body

I turn away from you  
My heart hurting  
At those painful  
Words you threw at me

I hold back  
Me painful  
And burning tears  
As I walk away from you

Confused between pain and love  
My heart is torn yet  
you smile the same  
I'll break the vow  
and I'll tell myself  
The words that  
Free me from you

Every hour, every day,  
my search goes on.  
My precious memories  
are all I have left.  
I gave my soul away,  
for a dream,  
for an illusion.  
Who will lead me now?  
Drowning in tears

For long I have been hiding,  
And all the pain I hold within  
sends shivers down my spine.  
For long I have been waiting  
For a reason to arise  
Was it all a waste of time?

You left me behind  
All that's done is forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
That I will always  
Love you

Why did I ever think you'd  
come to me?  
I guess I'll keep on dreaming.


	3. Chapter 3

For u/5141840/ )

I need you

It might not be the right time  
I might not be the right one  
But there's something  
about us I want to say  
Cause there's something  
between us anyway

I might not be the right one  
It might not be the right time  
But there's something  
about us I've got to do  
Some kind of secret I  
will share with you

I need you more than  
anything in my life  
I want you more  
than anything in my life  
I'll miss you more than  
anyone in my life  
I love you more than  
anyone in my life

There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's bright  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make

I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do...

I Love you so much  
hurts my soul  
Your silence makes  
me hold my breath

Graceful and loving  
Tearful and soothing  
Can't breathe without you,  
There's no life without you here.

I might not be the right one  
It might not be the right time  
But there's something  
A spark  
A hope  
A trust  
Between us

And I hope to keep that  
I hope to make that  
I hope to see that  
That is what I wish

There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's bright  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make

Now I make a wish  
To the heart  
To never let you down  
Never leave you  
Sad or heartbroken

I hope you feel this way too  
I hope I really really can keep you  
I really really want to be the right one  
I hope that you feel this way this way too

You made my heart shimmer  
And my mind glimmer  
Now I say I hope that you  
Feel this way too

Cause I really love you  
Yes I truly do  
I really love you  
I mean it too  
I can't live without you

So I say do you love me too?


End file.
